


The deal

by wouriqueen (MaggieBrown)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieBrown/pseuds/wouriqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Yukimura has been charged by her mother with the task of closing a crucial deal with the famous weapon dealer Christopher Argent.</p><p>He never shows up, but maybe it's for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deal

_“Kira, you’ll be in charge.”_

_She looks up from the colored plastic threads she’s braiding together to hang on her katana’s sheath, and blinks at her mother. Noshiko’s standing on the other side of the room, surrounded by their most important people. This is the weekly meeting of the Yukimura clan. The condition to Kira’s attendance has always been to remain a silent spectator, so she’s not sure the last bit really happened even as she intelligently answers:_

_“…Um?”_

_“You will oversee our deal with the Argents next week. You’re my daughter and it’s time for the underworld to know about you.” There’s a twist to Noshiko’s mouth that clues Kira in on her chances to wiggle herself out of this. Answer: she can’t._

 

\------

 

Kira is _super nervous_.

They get to the meeting location a bit early, but after all they’re the ones hosting. It’s a karaoke they own that looks run down on the outside but is really fancy inside, with velvet on the walls and pink gold-framed mirrors in the halls. Kira loves the place, which helps. She donned her most elegant black jumpsuit, her favorite bright orange lipstick, and made sure her katana would be close by. She even practiced a pleasant-but-slightly-menacing air in front of the big mirror in the living room – “Nervous, baby fox?” her hand-to-hand combat instructor had laughed when he’d caught her. Sitting on the bright red sofa in the biggest room, her men deployed behind her, she inhales deeply. She’s ready. She thinks she is.

The people they’re meeting are the most famous weapon dealers of the American underworld. The Yukimura clan is planning a dramatic expansion of its territory and they’ll need a constant inflow of weapons for a while. Hearing the Argents were interested had been a surprise – commitment wasn’t their style – but Noshiko wasn’t about to turn away such a big name. Not to mention that Christopher Argent, the current head, is something of a celebrity with almost three decades in the business under his belt and  _no_ , Kira’s not  _shaking_. She can do it. This is about their honor and her own legacy, and as heir of the clan, she can’t mess this up.

Kira’s not a total novice, mind you. She’s a very skilled fighter. She’s worked with clan members for all kinds of jobs, to get acquainted with the various aspects of their businesses, and she’s negotiated small matters here and there. But this? Striking such a big deal all by herself? That’s new. Kira’s not complaining, especially after all the whining she did to Ken about not being given more important things to do. She just would’ve loved to be warned a bit sooner, but maybe even that’s asking too much. Throwing the kids in the swimming pool to teach them how to swim has always been Noshiko’s way. The family advisors behind her won’t talk unless she’s really ruining it so she’s pretty much by herself. To deal with a legendary weapon seller. No big deal.

 

\------

 

Except Christopher Argent doesn’t really look the way Kira expected him to.

He steps into the room and really, he’s way lither than she would’ve thought. For a man his age he’s got a lot of hair as well – brown, shoulder-length soft-looking artfully tousled hair. His face is small and youthful with a bright smile and dimples. The infamous blue piercing gaze is nowhere to be seen, instead it's two rich brown pupils staring back at the sword wielder. Also, under the tight black dress and the grey blazer, Kira can see small breasts. The renowned weapon seller looks like a young girl, so that’s probably actually not Christopher Argent at all.

"Uh” is her reaction.

“Hello. I will be representing my father today” says not-Christopher, extending her hand. “My name is Allison Argent.”

 

\-----

 

It turns out the other side also sent their leader-to-be. Kira doesn’t know how to feel about that, and much less how to react. On one hand, the Argents did assure them the deal would be made by their leader himself. They were the ones who made the first move; it’s only fair they prove they meant it. Kira’s clan is the one having to trust them. They’re taking a risk and needing insurance. Ignoring that is disrespectful and Kira sort of wants to get angry.

On the other hand, she doesn’t know exactly why they want this deal so bad they contacted them first. If she doesn’t know what’s in it for them, pressurizing them might lead to her just losing the deal and she can’t have that. Also her mother sent her daughter as well … but they hadn’t promised anything!

 

“Well.” Kira says after greetings are done and they’re all seated. “We weren’t expecting … you.”

Allison does not look apologetic at all. “Yes, this was a last-minute change; however I can assure you that my handling this will be much more profitable to all of us.”

“How so?” Kira keeps it short, hoping to ramp up the pressure. Not that it seems to work. There’s this air of confidence about the other girl that’s frankly unnerving and … sort of attractive. Or so she would think in other circumstances.

“Well, this deal was actually my initiative.”

 

\-----

 

The Argents actually want to get bigger too – more employees, bigger sales, even going international. Starting by going steady with an equally ambitious mafia family seemed to Allison to be the perfect deal. If Kira is still learning the ropes of her parents business, Allison is already playing a big role in her father’s, actively participating in picking their next big steps. She’s terrifyingly ambitious and her dimpled smile full of teeth is both adorable and dangerous. She moves as gracefully as a gymnast, crossing and uncrossing her legs, allowing Kira to spot a dagger shining from right under the hem of her dress.

Also, she has great legs. Not that Kira cares.

 

They start off very pleasantly and agree on almost everything – the type of weapons and quantity to be delivered, the schedule – until they reach payment negotiations.

“This is way too much money. We’ve bought from you before. If we’re ordering more we should be paying less,” Kira argues. She knows there’s no way she’s bringing that bill back home. “You could’ve gotten those services from other people. This here is not the kind of deal you strike with just anyone though, so yes, it seems fair we change the prices,” Allison shoots back. Kira actually gapes at the ridiculousness of the argument. “It’s not an excuse! We’re not paying that” she insists, her lips twisted in frustration.

What started off as a quick matter ends up taking hours, Kira demanding to know the Argents’ expenses for the weapons they’re selling them, Allison insisting that it’s got nothing to do with their price choices. Allison proposes to reduce the agreed-upon quantity if the Yukimura really can’t pay but Kira is not having it. It all gets sourer and sourer until Allison cuts herself mid-sentence, eyes trained behind Kira.

“Is that a Masamune sword?”

Kira blinks.

“It’s a Masamune, isn’t it? The sword case is, at least. I trust you wouldn’t commit a sacrilege such as using this gorgeous sheath for a regular blade…” Allison’s almost whispering now, twisting her neck to take a better look at Kira’s katana, almost standing up. The other girl is bewildered for a moment. “Um. Yes. It’s a family legacy. Why…?” Allison is still staring at the katana so Kira takes it, puts in on the table between them and unsheathes it – Allison’s men tense for a second, hand on their holsters but the Argent stops them. She avidly extends a hand, touching the handle and running her finger along the sharp edge …

… and just like that all the tension evaporates. The weapon dealer has a thousand questions about all her counterpart’s katanas. The Yukimura representative is equally curious about _where_ the Argent got those Chinese daggers because they’re gorgeous. “I thought you guys were only into firearms,” Kira muses. She’s oiling the blade of Allison’s tantō – beautiful ancient short blade that Kira honesty doubts the brunette acquired legally, but whatever. “Well yes, traditionally we are, but my father has a deep love for crossbows and I’m an archer myself. Then I took up the daggers and I got sucked in…” She’s running her fingers on the gold inlays on the handle of Kira’s katana. The men around them seem increasingly uncomfortable. Neither of them cares.

Eventually Kira agrees to Allison’s prices, but just for the first batch. She gets her to cut off a third of the price for the rest with a renegotiation planned down the year. Promises about getting her on the antique Japanese weapon black market may or may not have been made. She sees Allison again for their first gun delivery, then in one of Kira’s dad’s pastry-shops, the one with private booths. They drag around bags of weapons and huddle together in Ken’s armory, Allison sending butterflies down Kira’s stomach every time she smiles. When Kira’s not impressing her new friend with historical anecdotes, they’re drinking pistachio-flavored hot chocolate from the same cup, even though the weapon seller is more a coffee kind of girl. Kira doesn’t feel guilty at all when she slides her hand up Allison’s thigh. The Argent started it when she kissed her neck.

And she does have really nice legs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, right [ here ](http://wouriqueen.tumblr.com).


End file.
